


Katie and Thomas Meet at a Public Fireworks Display

by yvesdot



Category: Original Work, The Summer of Katie
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, Meet-Cute, Oneshot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesdot/pseuds/yvesdot
Summary: So I know that I said that this entire project was on hiatus, I'm busy, I have other work, etc, but it turns out that while all of that is true, another fun fact is that I am easily manipulated into writing fanfiction for my own characters, so this is an AU drabble based on the eponymous request from an ask game.(Don't know these characters?)(read ontumblr.wattpad.)





	Katie and Thomas Meet at a Public Fireworks Display

Thomas literally bumped into her. There was a long pause where Katie blinked and tucked a strand behind her ear and looked at Thomas, and Thomas did that thing where she wondered how she knew such a pretty girl, but didn’t know  _how_ she knew her.

 

“Hi,” Katie said. “Thomas, right?”

 

“Y....es,” Thomas said, hoping this was a non-creepy circumstance where a virtual stranger knew her name. Ben threw a cup of juice at Alex in the .  
background, but Katie didn’t seem to notice.

 

“I’m Katie,” Katie said, stretching out a hand. Thomas shook it gently, feeling sort of limp.“I... used to come to your, um, family reunions. Still do. I don’t know if you...”

 

“OooOOH,” Thomas said, quickly disconnecting her hand, because tHIS IS THAT PERSON!! THIS IS THAT PERSON SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO TALK TO AND NEVER DID BECAUSE SHE WAS TOO CUTE. OH NO. And then she grinned and sort of did a weird ugly thumbs-up, and Katie did an awkward thumbs up back, and then Ben chucked a water balloon and hit the ground between them; both girls jumped and sort of grinned at each other.

 

“Sorry!” Ben yelled, obviously not feeling sorry, and moved on to chucking water balloons at Alex and Mike Jr. dangerously near Aunt Kathy. Thomas scratched her head.

 

“Um,” she said, just as the first firework went off. Katie jumped a foot in the air. “Oh, wow.”

 

“Sorry! Kind of sound sensitive.” Katie smiled, and then bristled like a cat at the next firework, eyes widening slightly.

 

This was the moment. This was the moment Thomas had been waiting for, when she got to play hero for a pretty girl. This was exactly it, only she hadn’t expected the girl to be, you know, THIS pretty. Like,  _this_ pretty. Like--

 

“You can sit on my towel,” she said, like some kind of idiot. Katie blinked at her. “I mean my beach towel. On the sand. So you won’t... deal with sound... alone.”

 

What was she doing.  _What was she doing._

 

“And that way you can use your towel,” Thomas continued, “to wipe your feet off. 'Cause of the water balloon."

 

Oh, okay, that part sounded fine. Actually, it sounded kind of cute. Chivalrous. This was what being bisexual was all about, right? Thomas clutched her hands kind of nervously. Actually, very nervously.

 

“Sure,” Katie said, winding a bracelet around her wrist. Wait, was  _she_ nervous? What for? This was  _Thomas’s_ nervous moment; what the  _heck--_ “Thanks.”

 

And as she walked off in the general direction of where Thomas had planted her umbrella, Thomas had the sudden realization that, oh wait,  _she_ was a girl, too.


End file.
